1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuze for a projectile-forming charge or for a barb-forming hollow charge.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For a charge, through the intermediary of which there can be produced either an armor-rupturing projectile or a plurality of splinters or fragments, there is required a central or axial detonating location for the formation of the projectile; and two detonating locations which are arranged diametrically opposite each other in the region of the circumference of the explosive charge to provide for the formation of splinters or fragments.